Scroll I: やり直し
by Cian0
Summary: It was selfish of him. He knew. But he needed to do this. To right the wrongs he'd committed... that, and keep what's his- HIS. Time Travel


**Title**: Scroll I: やり直しStart Over

**Series**: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Warning(s): **For this chapter, there is none. I'm still confused myself.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Sasuke, pairings N/A

**Rating**: T

oOoOoOo

He finally had the scroll. After everything. He had it. He could make it right. Stray tears fell unheeded down pale skin. _They _were dead but it would be all okay now. He pushed himself to run faster. The Anbu needed to be lost.

He would fix it. All of it. He'd make sure this never had to happen. He'd make it all better. He had to. A sob managed to worm it's way from his throat. Dead bodies flashed before his dark eyes. The sad part being that he had never truly known any of them.

He dodged a barrage of thrown shuriken and kunai. Flipping gracefully and quickly out of harms way. A few strands of hair floated gently to the ground. He needed more _time_. He couldn't risk rushing this. Too much depended on it. He ventured a look back.

Their distance would have to be enough. With one last chakra enhanced jump he landed agilely into the middle of a small clearing. Wasting no time he wrenched open the seal. Eyes skimming the symbols he bit his thumb and ran the bleeding digit along the aged scroll. The blood line flashed a blinding white before symbols appeared.

The Anbu landed in a circle around him. Just lining the forests edge. After reading the seal he was relieved he hadn't lost the nin. He would need them for this. Eyes flashing red, he shifted to a fighting stance. The scroll falling to the ground in front of him.

A light rain began to fall.

He leaned forward suddenly just missing the razor wire that swung above him from behind. Twisting he landed on all fours missing another attempt by one from his left; Shuriken missing by millimetres. A breath and everyone moved. The deadly ferocity of there movements just the first layer of their skill. Crimson dripped relentlessly from inflicted wounds. They were starting to build momentum.

But _he_ couldn't let it get too far.

With perfectly executed moves. They were unknowingly getting in place. Flipping over he shot his last kunai, the final one stepping inline. Landing in the centre. He brought up bloody arms, hands moving quickly into familiar signs.

Ram. Horse. Rabbit. Snake….

The Anbu weren't given the time to react.

Eyes entranced in a sort of wild fever he slammed his hand onto the forgotten scroll. For a moment nothing sounded save for his heavy breathing in the middle of the bloody ground. That's when a harsh wind began to pick up. Red like veins spreading through the drenched earth connecting each of them. None though could contain their gasps as the Ronin's hand sunk fluidly into the scroll as if it was nothing more than water.

They tried to move and found they couldn't. Stuck they could only watch as the scroll churned from red to white in blinding flashes. Speeding up as seconds passed. Until everything was encased in a pale moonlit glow.

"I didn't know." the Ronin suddenly spoke, voice low and ragged, still in his knelt position, "That I needed sacrifices when I stole this thing."

A humourless laugh.

"I thank you for providing me with such."

He added in a hollow whisper.

He pulled at the strings that now connected him to his pursuers. The moonlit glow- their chakra suddenly rushing towards him as the winds reached their crescendo. He screamed a truly animalistic yell wrenching his hand from the scroll and finishing the last of what he needed. The light brightening with burning intensity.

He plunged his hand into his chest reaching for his heart.

An explosion encompassed the clearing and more leaving nothing but a crater.

Silence.

The rain continued on.

oOoOoOo

A/N

HOLY SHIT. Seriously. I was actually going to update one of the stories I already had up, but with possessed hands, this came into being. I am rather impressed with myself. I think I have Within Temptation to thank for this. The Playlist I have just added to my profile. Feel free to have at it. Tell me your thoughts?

Cian


End file.
